<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>旧剑旧枪合集 by Salt0v0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897040">旧剑旧枪合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt0v0/pseuds/Salt0v0'>Salt0v0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt0v0/pseuds/Salt0v0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>写在17～19年左右，片段居多，旧文搬运</p><p>至于串场人物那就太多了...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Lancer (Fate/Prototype)/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, 旧剑旧枪</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 超巨大</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>超巨大是什么？</p><p>亚瑟噎了一下，轻咳，什么？</p><p>就是超——巨——大。库丘林举起双手比划，在空中画了一个大大的圆。</p><p>你说这个呀，这要从很久很久以前说起，那时我还在我的故乡，和……</p><p>我不想听故事。库丘林手指堵住耳朵，每天，打本，听，吐，了。</p><p>具体来说的话，指那些超越常识的巨大的敌人。</p><p>有多大？</p><p>就是——很大。亚瑟也用双手画了一个圆，这个圆很大，他要向后仰到椅子腿翘起来才能画下。</p><p>有界限吗？</p><p>无上限吧。</p><p>真敢说，你自己的技能你自己都不清楚吗。</p><p>毕竟，你也不知道你未来会面对怎样的敌人，会遭遇怎样严酷的战斗，潜力是无限的。</p><p>那么下限呢？库丘林一只手托着下巴。你总要知道一个标准吧，比如什么才算大。</p><p>好问题，那你知道什么算是野兽吗？</p><p>那当然了，野兽我了解得很啊。</p><p>穿棕熊布偶装的人类和穿人型布偶装的棕熊，请问库丘林先生，你会对谁使用兽杀？前提只能用一次宝具。</p><p>哈？库丘林挠挠头，你说像豹人那样的……不对！谁会对布偶下手！不要回避我的问题！</p><p>亚瑟端着茶杯，耸了耸肩。</p><p>那就来验证一下，看看怎么样才算是超巨大。库丘林站起来，向亚瑟摊开手，你的圣剑借我。</p><p>亚瑟被呛住了，瞪大眼睛：不行！这个不行，梅林知道会罚我不许吃晚饭赶我上街卖艺的。</p><p>你自己不是都扔了……我打赌，你的那个梅林现在是个网红，忙着卖化妆品顾不上你。</p><p>这边的梅林也要批评我。</p><p>这边八个亚瑟围着他就更没功夫管你的闲事了，拿来。库丘林抓起亚瑟靠在桌旁的剑，满破真方便，不用对着空气猜它在哪。</p><p>亚瑟也没有阻止他，而是继续喝完了剩下的红茶。库丘林把剑拿在手里掂量，还挺沉的。他向正在洗碗的卫宫要来一个西瓜，食堂里还没走的人围了过来。库丘林双手举起剑，芬恩说哎呀，你也为了一个幸运要转职了吗。</p><p>别吵。库丘林扭头问亚瑟，怎么判断有没有效果？我能在剑上看见伤害数字吗？</p><p>能感觉到剑柄传来的响动吗，嗡嗡的那种，就好像它感应到了敌人的存在向你发出警报。</p><p>什么原来这么方便？Assassin也能感知到吗？</p><p>卡米拉哼了一声。</p><p>没有那种响动的话就证明是我的剑，请放心，你可以开始了。</p><p>喂！</p><p>库丘林翻个白眼，几乎同时他的剑落了下去，童谣发出小声惊呼。库丘林提起剑，西瓜被分成两半，切口光滑，似乎什么也没发生。</p><p>不够大，库丘林嘀咕，把瓜分给围观的从者们。分完之后亚瑟举起手，没有我的吗。库丘林吐掉西瓜籽，眉头一皱，你不是减肥吗。</p><p>好吧，亚瑟放下手，那剑……</p><p>还不行，你再跟我来一趟。</p><p>库丘林抱着沾满黏黏西瓜汁的石中剑，在迦勒底找啊找，看到新宿的Avenger了，上去亲亲抱抱撸毛撸了个爽。他捻掉脸上蹭的狼毫，问亚瑟，它够大吗？</p><p>拔剑吧！</p><p>无头挂件挥起镰刀，你你你们要干什么。</p><p>库丘林哼一声：想砍我还不让你砍呢。</p><p>库丘林抱着剑又继续在迦勒底走廊上晃啊晃，看见布伦希尔德了，小跑过去跟她说了些什么，就看见女武神手里的枪像吹气球越来越大，顶到天花板，横贯整个走廊。</p><p>这个够大了吧。</p><p>啊……这个……亚瑟把库丘林拉到一边对他耳朵小声，我会被单秒的。</p><p>库丘林嘿嘿的笑，知道我们Lancer不好惹了吧。</p><p>迦勒底临时指挥中心，库丘林抱着剑走在前面，亚瑟跟在后面。</p><p>还要找？</p><p>当然了，既然迦勒底没有合适的，就去别的地方看看。</p><p>灵子转移把库丘林和亚瑟从半空丢下，亚瑟先着地，库丘林紧跟着砸他身上。盔甲硌得库丘林一口老血，他慎重的决定：你还是不要减肥了。</p><p>好吧，亚瑟点点头，望眼四周。烈日当空，视野所及范围内空无一物。</p><p>船？</p><p>海盗船。</p><p>等下，你把船劈了我们就要沉进大海了。</p><p>你不是，能在水面上那啥吗，淹不死的来着。</p><p>你听的是哪个版本的传说啊，而且我猜，咸水和淡水不太一样，这个，没收。亚瑟掰开库丘林的手指，拿回自己的剑，安慰一般的抚摸。库丘林看了很失望。</p><p>我也需要知道界限在哪，什么算是超巨大，虽然我觉得那应当取决于我的个人意志。不如直接一点，对大地使用宝具。</p><p>哟，不得了，真不像你会说的话。库丘林踢飞扑上来的骸骨，象征性鼓了鼓掌。</p><p>亚瑟举起剑，两臂端平，他念念有词，剑身放出金光，连呼唤他的骑士们的步骤也省去了。库丘林看了一会儿，忽然反应过来哪不对头，这圣剑是对着他放的。</p><p>混蛋saber！</p><p>是敌人吗？不是。是令人头疼的对象吗？嗯，也不是。是可有可无的战斗吗？不是。是必须打败对方吗？不是。是证明决心的一击吗？正是。</p><p>十三拘束解放——才怪。</p><p>轰隆，一道光炮分开俄刻阿诺斯的蓝天，留下星星点点的视觉残影。</p><p>我想超巨大除了形容体积，也能够用来描述心情的吧。</p><p>亚瑟手架起帽檐望向远方，嗯，伤害比我预计的高一点点。</p><p>库丘林坐在地上，他想说，你在发什么疯，又想说，伤害？不要告诉你在打海鸟，然后他突然卡住了，最后说出的话变成怪声：什么？</p><p>很喜欢你的这种心情也是超巨大的。</p><p>库丘林张着嘴，一脸不可思议地看着他。</p><p>切，别指望我会买账！</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 过冬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>写于南方的冬天...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>随意的开场吧：库丘林是被冻醒的。</p><p>睁开眼后他脑子里只有一个字：冷。</p><p>身体犹如被冰天雪地所囚禁，手脚拼命向心脏靠拢以获取血液中仅剩的温度，他以这样的姿势跟冰冷的被窝僵持着，比谁先暖和起来。当然，没有用。他的衣服丢在一米外的地上，遥远的像在月球，他动不了，起不来，想拿床单生火。</p><p>这样不行，他往被子里缩了缩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>午饭时库丘林碰见亚瑟，国王在喝一大碗热气腾腾的面条，整块厚实油亮的叉烧肉浮在奶白色的汤汁上，他像立于仙境上审视四方，周遭云雾蒸腾，筷子夹起滚烫的瀑布，要吹一吹才能送进嘴里。这让只是因为晚来一会儿就只剩下冷螃蟹的库丘林嫉恨的，差点咬到手。</p><p>决定了，今晚我去你那儿睡。</p><p>他刚从达芬奇那里听说了，迦勒底的温控系统出了点问题，室内温度也就比室外高出一点，他一路过来看到的人都裹着大棉袄。反正这玩意儿吧，不是太冷就是太热，不是英灵搞事就是人理崩溃，一年总要坏个七八次，算不上什么大事。</p><p>你用那种眼神看我干嘛，有什么可惊讶的，提前给你说一声，别忘了给我留门。</p><p>你来这儿之后不是就洁身自好吗，最怕跟女从者传绯闻了，平时都不愿意跟和自己不熟的还年长的女性下副本，啊也对，男性就没关系了。</p><p>烦不烦啊你！不乐意我找别人去。</p><p>哎哎，亚瑟放下筷子，没说不行啊，顺便找工作人员再拿床毯子吧。</p><p>不用那么麻烦，库丘林指指他的碗，那块肉你还吃不吃了？</p><p>吃啊，亚瑟当着他的面一口塞成胖子，细嚼慢咽下肚，碗捧起来连汤底喝得干干净净。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>晚上九点来钟，东京四战同学会聚完，亚瑟在回房间的路上。这会儿除了加班狗和赶稿的作家，大部分从者都准备休息了。他经过管制室附近时看到库丘林，他正和另外两个他在走廊上说话，手伸在Caster加绒斗篷的帽子底下。亚瑟本来打算悄悄路过，刚好库丘林抬头也看到了他，挥了下手。他突然报复心作祟，朝那边喊了声，早点回来啊。</p><p>回音是爆发的哄笑声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>库丘林进了房间，屋里一片漆黑，亚瑟已经睡了。他反正熟悉地形，哆哆嗦嗦去厕所，用热水抹了把脸，漱口，拉开衣柜随便抓两件宽松衣服，赤脚在屋里走。房主人早被他的动静弄醒了，迷迷糊糊翻了个身，床空出一块位置。库丘林装模作样蹑手蹑脚爬进来，残存的热气像固态颗粒一碰到便被冰凉的手脚吸走，被子里大概结了冰，冷，超级冷。</p><p>库丘林瞪着亚瑟的后脑勺，他能感觉到亚瑟是热的。</p><p>他朝亚瑟动了动，又挪了挪，模仿他们希腊神偷火种，在亚瑟的边缘试探，亚瑟仍然睡着。显然，他们的联系还不够紧密，不够默契，这张床肯定被摩西分开过。故事里说，王像太阳，照耀世人，美德如春风，他现在就想要他的身体，摸遍他全身各处，把手伸进亚瑟的大腿缝。</p><p>咿啊——！</p><p>亚瑟像兔子一样猛缩。</p><p>好冰！</p><p>亚瑟发出很苦恼似的叹息声，翻过身面向他，两眼适应黑暗后能看到他闭着眼还拧着眉。他摸到库丘林，把捂热的被子裹在他身上，快过来，靠近些，他说，身体贴着身体抱住他，把热量递给他。你去哪儿了？这么晚才回来，冰凉冰凉的，嘴上碎碎念，但还是把库丘林的手拉向自己，腿夹住他冰块似的脚。</p><p>啊真是的，这样会暖和的快一些。</p><p>库丘林被他搂着，也搂着他，全世界都是亚瑟柠檬色的味道。Saber你好像暖宝宝啊，他说，脸埋向他胸口，抓住他突起的肩胛骨。他差点想说我爱你。</p><p>脸也这么冰，亚瑟抱怨道，在库丘林感觉不到的头发末梢吻了吻。晚安了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>游戏室在巴御前来之后发生了点变化，具体哪不一样，多了一个被炉。近日来为它头破血流的人数无法估计，甚至有流言：在游戏室，抢被炉才是真正的游戏。但现在库丘林四兄弟正悠闲地霸占着它，若问原因，因为已经是凌晨一点半了。</p><p>啊啊又输了，库丘林prototype扔了手柄，做了件惊天动地的大事情——从被炉里站起来。不玩了！他说，回去了。</p><p>啊我也回去了，库丘林Lancer跟着爬出被炉。</p><p>这么早？喂喂，你俩走了我怎么办？今晚赢的最多的人是库丘林Caster，他还没尽兴。</p><p>Berserker还在啊。</p><p>Berserker冬眠啊！</p><p>你自己看电影呗。</p><p>站住年轻的Lancer，你还没交代昨晚的事呢。</p><p>咦？！</p><p>过程下略，反正Caster和Lancer无需多费周折，就能让prototype把有的没有的全吐出来。但结果着实让人吃惊，Lancer笑疯了，狂拍桌子，在地上滚来滚去。</p><p>不是吧你俩隔着衣服睡了一晚上？</p><p>库丘林脸红到脖子，小小声地骂：去你妈……</p><p>哎说了多少次了，我们几个就不要没事问候对方亲人了，你骂他也是骂我啊。</p><p>是王都不懂人心吗？真奇怪了，虽说来自另一个世界吧，但传说没差啊，都是一个娘胎下来一个叔父带大怎么你就是童贞呢？Caster突然想到，嘛，这也算增加属性对吧。</p><p>我……你……呸！别血口喷人了！有本事床上见！老子日哭你啊！库丘林发动猫猫拳，提了枪要干架。</p><p>吵死了。</p><p>Berserker打了个哈欠，彻底钻进被炉里不见了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>库丘林回到房间，亚瑟已经睡了，也难怪，两点多了。库丘林冲了个澡，热水太舒服，烫得他不舍得关掉。他在抽屉里找到件毛绒绒的外套，跟亚瑟身上盔甲的配色一致还带个黑白相间的兜帽。库丘林吹干头发，喝了两口冷水，上床睡觉。亚瑟醒了有一会儿了，吹风机声大，他以前行军打仗，醒了就睡不着。</p><p>一阵窸窸窣窣，库丘林抓住他的手腕，冰冷到会让人误以为是恶鬼伸来的爪子。他声音隔着棉花闷闷的：那个……Saber……</p><p>嗯？</p><p>亚瑟虽然内心抗拒，但是拿他没办法呀，就要拉他过来，忽然发现有点奇怪，今儿库丘林离他特别远。不只是横向的远，床的长宽被他物尽其用——他躺了个对角线。</p><p>你不觉得少点什么吗？</p><p>少……少谁？</p><p>联想到他俩现在隔得距离亚瑟突然很惊恐了。</p><p>你不会打算就这么睡了吧？！</p><p>难道你还想说说话？</p><p>……你一定要让我说出来吗！</p><p>库丘林坐起来，逼近他，肘关节刚好压到亚瑟左肩膀，不存在的伤疤幻痛。他的头发温顺地垂下来，猩红的眼睛在黑夜里有点骇人，还好洗发水的人造香气柔和了他。亚瑟鼻子痒痒的，但他还是要问，带着愉快的心情，你干嘛？</p><p>勾引你。</p><p>噗。</p><p>笑屁啊！宰了你啊！库丘林掐住亚瑟脖子。</p><p>诶诶，好凉！好凉！放手啊，不要了，我知道了，但是改天吧，真的好冷啊，被子好不容易才暖热，在外面多待一秒都会死啊。</p><p>你说什么？</p><p>库丘林没有松手，亚瑟太暖和了，他的手指很贪恋地捏他的肉。</p><p>以防万一我要问问那个傻逼问题，我和圣杯掉水里了你捞哪个？</p><p>咦……水里太冷了不是吗，我想待在被子里。</p><p>……动一动就会暖和了呀！库丘林拎着亚瑟领子猛摇。</p><p>别！别！热气要跑了。</p><p>库丘林松开手，他不想欺负亚瑟了，不对，是不想再被他欺负了。这一刻他要变成Avenger，抓住了被子，宝具语音如下：再见了，圣剑使。然后像斗牛士那般潇洒，干净、利落，猛地抽走了被子。</p><p>呃啊啊啊啊——</p><p>对人宝具，惨叫，防御力降低，暴击率下降，还有血条急速见底。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天一早，海伦娜刚贴出招募启事，需要一位助手，亚瑟就接了任务。特斯拉板着脸，多事，天才什么都不需要，但有那么一点意外会引来一位国王。人非常完美，介怀的是他是否具有足够的物理学知识这方面，硬要挑毛病的话：你脸色不太好啊。</p><p>嗯，昨晚没睡好。</p><p>亚瑟陪着特斯拉去修理空调，在迦勒底顶层的设备间，那里积灰严重，他戴了副口罩，给特斯拉递钳子，不一会儿汗就下来了。他发现不管别处如何，机房倒是很暖和，风扇轰响空气依然不畅。特斯拉脱了三层衣服，白衬衫的袖子卷到手肘，拧上了最后一颗螺丝。这样一来就全部搞定了，多谢你了，供暖马上就能恢复。</p><p>不过，今天那个直流笨蛋怎么没出来捣乱，这不符合他向来行事风格，特斯拉思考。</p><p>那个啊，我请狗狗去吓走猫猫了嘛，现在不是在特异点就是在捡种火吧。</p><p>什么？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不必束手束脚的睡觉自然让人感动，这之后又过了一天，清早，亚瑟睁开眼，窗外暴风雪也停了，太阳照在他脚背。枕头不知道去哪里了，被子已退到腰际，啊也对，厚被子还没换。库丘林一丝不挂躺在他旁边，他昨晚拉着他解决了前天晚上的遗留问题，靠近下巴附近留了个红印，大概醒了之后又要被骂了。但现在库丘林缠着他的胳膊，像小狗那样直率的亲昵，他真性情的样子他一直喜欢。时间还早，想再眯一会儿，亚瑟推了推他毛绒的脑袋，没有反应。</p><p>好热。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 早晚复相逢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>时间按国服</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2018年4月19日当天迦勒底登记在册的灵基中有位从者的信号短暂消失了几秒，由于异动过于微小，没有人发现，也并未引起任何骚动，像揭日历一样被随便带过了。但这对当事从者来讲是很不公平的，因为这次事件对他内心造成了莫大伤害，导致他后续一段时间里沉默寡言，拒绝组队。至于究竟发生了什么，简单概括来说就是：</p><p>我穿越了。</p><p>库丘林也不知道是怎么回事，他之所以做出如上四个字的判断是因为他刚刚还在走廊上挪花盆，罗宾汉在他身后指点，突然四周就全黑了，迦勒底一片死寂，只剩他一个，怎么喊都无人应答。库丘林立即进入了警戒状态，悄无声息地搜寻幸存者。月光下从者的视力足够用，他的耳朵也敏锐，很快便听到前方传来盔甲摩擦的响动，他追上去，声音断了，正在他思索自己走到哪了，突然有人从后抱住了他。</p><p>他虽然傻，但还分得清勒紧绞杀和温柔地咬耳朵。</p><p>“你要去哪儿？”</p><p>他吓得毛都竖起来了。</p><p>因为几乎是开口的同时，他发现那个人不是别人，是亚瑟。</p><p> </p><p>至于库丘林为什么那么笃定，可供支撑结论的证据很多，比如身高，抱住他的人比他矮一丢丢，比如气味，他刚吃了煎鸡蛋，再比如触感，他的脸凉凉的贴上库丘林滚烫的耳朵，库丘林懵了，那后来周围怎么又亮起来的，库丘林是否踩了亚瑟的脚逃跑了，之后又发生了什么库丘林通通不记得。他只清楚两件事，他不小心窥探了未来，因为黑暗中回过神来时，花盆已经在罗宾汉指定的位置上放好，嫩青的花骨朵因为魔力影响开出了大红的花，以及，最重要的，绝不能让这种未来发生。</p><p>谁想搞前同事啊！他和御主都快绊九了。好狗也不吃回头草啊。他一点也不喜欢亚瑟·潘德拉贡，更不想和他拿枪戳过以及被他拿剑削过的人有不正当关系。</p><p>等一下，不喜欢吗？应该是恨死了。</p><p>他瞪了一眼旁边专心看地图的骑士，就是因为这种人的存在他才没赢得了圣杯战争啊。</p><p>得想办法让他也恨死我，库丘林琢磨。</p><p>这地方库丘林已经来过很多次了，他知道面前虽然是层叠的树林野草，但其实下面有条深沟，一不留神就会一脚踏空，那沟里好多不会飞的毒龙。</p><p>啊对了，他为什么那么肯定自己穿越到了未来，也不光凭一只花盆。因为第二天，也就是今天下午，御主才高高兴兴牵着亚瑟的手来跟他们一一见过。</p><p>刚召唤出来的新人，LV1，就被塞进老手队刷硬得跟石头似的怪物，说找个师傅带带路熟悉下流程，说白了御主已疯狂盯上了他的羁绊。</p><p>“Lancer，”亚瑟指指地图，“这前面被红笔圈起来的地方是怎么回事？”</p><p>库丘林退后，找准角度，抬腿就是一脚蹬在他背后。</p><p>那你自己下去看看咯。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟有些激动，哐哐凿房门，已然忘记了优雅按门铃这一步骤。门开了，库丘林Caster打着哈欠，眼皮上贴着创可贴的骑士王明显缩了一下，然后才松口气。Caster看着他，无害的笑意变成了另一种更深的笑意。</p><p>“管管你们家弟弟好吗？”亚瑟顿住了，摸起下巴，“我这么说是不是不太好？”</p><p>“嗯，你应该最清楚，我们更接近于平行的关系，而非伦理上的血缘关系。”Caster两只手比划。</p><p>“你知道我说的是哪个你就行。要知道上上个星期，我被他丢在亚热带的丛林，跟豹子搏斗，上个星期，我划的船翻了，事后我在船底找到了GeaBolg那么大的窟窿，三天前，我被一群荒原狼追，差点跟秃鹫抢口粮。他跟野兽的关系还真的挺好的。然后昨天还有今天早上，我在碗里夹到了活松鼠，听说迪什么尼的公主都不敢这么干了。这中间被散布谣言被踹下水沟被鞋子里的电线电等等很丰富的小节目就更多了，甚至刚刚，我都以为开门迎接我的会是移动式炮筒。”</p><p>哈哈，你说的也没错，Caster伸了个懒腰，头发像水流柔顺地从他手臂上滑落。</p><p>“就算是我，也已经出离愤怒了，特别对有些恶作剧。但看起来，我越生气他反而越嚣张。如果他是想引起我注意的话，那说真的，我现在想不关心他在哪都不行了。”</p><p>“别把问题搞得那么紧张嘛，我有一个治标不治本的法子，就是俗套了些，但包管见效，你要不要试？”Caster勾勾手指，让他附耳过来。亚瑟一边听一边点头。“说好了，不要说是我讲的。”然后他抬起头，冲屋里喊了声：“Prototype！”</p><p>“诶？诶？你们住在一起吗？”</p><p>嗯，Caster很无所谓似的让开路，挤一起暖和，少洗三条床单嘞。</p><p>亚瑟皱眉，“……我算知道你家弟弟为什么没有长大了……”</p><p>Prototype穿着浅蓝色睡衣，挠一头狗窝，惺忪睡眼在看见他时突然跟擦亮了般锐利，警惕性十足。亚瑟收拾心情，招呼这只刚睡醒的小动物，“早上好。”</p><p>“都……下午了……有事？”</p><p>“正好，喝下午茶吗？啊对了，在此之前，我还是正式一点，”亚瑟注意到Caster走开了，便继续微笑下去，做他擅长又最不擅长的事，“我可以和你约会吗？”</p><p> </p><p>虽然挺疼的，急速飞关上的门板几乎撞断亚瑟性感的鼻子，但管用啊，这一周库丘林都远远躲着他，除了灵子转移，吃饭都看不见他人影。导致亚瑟时常斯德哥尔摩式的怀疑，他是不是已经被御主变绿方块了。</p><p>库丘林想不通啊，他那么努力，给奇美拉美甲都没这么拼过，怎么那家伙还能笑得出来呢，不要脸啊。</p><p>双Saber即旧剑&amp;总司欢迎仪式，他蹲在角落喝闷酒。</p><p>亚瑟啪在他旁边落座，可是被他找着了，他放下下酒菜，两盒甜到腻的草莓蛋糕，库丘林瞪着他，看什么看，厨房发的一人一盒。亚瑟拿过杯子也倒了点葡萄酒，靠你这是圣杯吧，几天不见就满破满芙芙了，真行。亚瑟笑笑，承蒙关照。他们身后人声沸腾，尼禄已被（主动）请上舞台，有人边哭边笑耍酒疯，热闹的世界离他们很远！库丘林盯着被灯光特效渲染发蓝的亚瑟的侧脸，总觉得鼻梁上的纱布有点违和。</p><p>“曾经我四处漂泊，像流浪诗人，”他扯着嗓子，鼻音很重，“但我还是蛮高兴的，能有个固定的地方打卡守护世界，契约和不可捉摸的联系成功留下了我，我想多待一会儿。”</p><p>他转着杯子里的冰块，库丘林想，我要疯了他要干什么。如果为了消灭兽的话，也不是非得呆在迦勒底吧。再说迦勒底，其实那也不是他唯一一次穿越，那之前和之后，他就看到过那些空荡荡的房间，也听闻魔术协会对这儿的态度。他不是千里眼，但明白是故事就会有结局，英雄的悲剧生在他们脊椎骨，在某日仰望太阳时咔嚓断裂，死后也短暂。</p><p>他捂住耳朵，歌声太吵了，他不得不大声说：“你要是想亲我就亲我吧。”</p><p>一口酒喷出去亚瑟差点呛死。</p><p>不对吧！拿错剧本了吧！</p><p>他趴在桌上猛咳，昏天黑地，酒液逆流进鼻腔胃都要吐出来了，唾沫拉着条银色的细丝坠到半道，被他抹一抹嘴。他能反应过来完全凭借本能：“你说什么？”</p><p>库丘林平静地注视他，他的视线有些心虚地往下挪，掠过他的嘴，含过冰块的唇的确冻出好看的草莓颜色。</p><p>“烟火大会诸位有没有兴趣呀？”武藏小姐拿着酒瓶靠过来，她喝高了，身子一半歪在库丘林身上，一边狂捶他腰侧。</p><p>“没兴趣！忘了我吧。”库丘林要骂人了。</p><p>“来嘛来嘛！一起上天台嘛！听我唱歌吧咿呀咿呀！”</p><p>他站起来把位子让给她，好让她能趴在桌上呼呼大睡。哎呦真是，是女人就注意点形象啊，怕了怕了，他转身前瞟一眼亚瑟，你搞得定吗？亚瑟含糊不清地点了下头。那我先跑一步，像漫画里的撤退，他比了个OK再走。</p><p> </p><p>“一开始我觉得奇怪，”亚瑟说，“但现在我明白我不该觉得奇怪。”</p><p>欢迎活动结束了，主角却留下来打扫卫生。</p><p>“哎呀，”尤瑞艾莉摆弄指甲，“怎么啦，拿我当什么啦，我可说清楚，虽然我拿着箭和弓，用个宝具都是爱你的形状，但我跟爱神呀丘比特呀才不熟呢。”她趴在吧台上，手肘压着一只绵羊枕头，裙摆被五颜六色的酒沾湿，但由于身材娇小让人很难联想到色情，反而会郁闷神为什么总喜欢呆在高处。</p><p>“女神的时间很宝贵的。”</p><p>“我想得到您的祝福，你幸运的垂青。”亚瑟拄着拖把虔诚地祷告。</p><p>尤瑞艾莉很满意，“继续。”</p><p>“谢谢，其实我不用旁人指点，也打算以闹剧的方式来对抗闹剧，毕竟从另个世界而来的我，能得到欢迎都觉得高兴。那天我看见他鬼鬼祟祟一个人在走廊上，便捉弄了他一下，我还以为，他也是看到有人落单就会靠过去，是抱持着这种想法的我太薄情了。”</p><p>“就像，在迷宫里。”</p><p>“你的形容很妙。”</p><p>不不，尤瑞艾莉根本没在听，她只是觉得他很绕口，她不会为此检讨。</p><p>“不过休息室熄了灯，我想他也不知道我是谁，但暴露真名了就不一样了，会被知悉弱点，他也是个很厉害的对手啊。”</p><p>“嗯嗯，从者就是这样……可是娱乐室从来不关灯。”</p><p>“难道我记错地方了？不是声控的吗？”</p><p>“你还不知道吧，那地方有人通宵打牌打麻将，哎呀，真是堕落的英灵。”</p><p> </p><p>库丘林一觉睡醒，天都黑了，屋里静得可怕，他在冰箱里摸到最后一瓶巧克力牛奶，砸砸嘴，总觉得少点冰凉的味道。客厅的照明开关也是，怎么拨弄都没有反应。他后知后觉想起一个现代词汇：停电了？</p><p>库丘林披了件外套，在公告栏上找到了症结所在：（全文是用荧光笔书写的）各位工作人员、从者，你们好，迦勒底即将在5月19号也就是本周六临时维护，我们将会对电力系统（这里被划掉了，但仍能辨认出是这几个字）进行史无前例的大升级，届时我们会在顶层天台举办烟火大会，邀请所有人参加，英灵也最好不要在设施内逗留离御主太远，因为电力不足契约削弱可能会出现灵基漂移魔力收缩之类的神秘现象，到时候本天才可懒得管你哦！</p><p>库丘林翻个白眼，行吧。那厨房剩下的牛奶就归于我了。</p><p>他哼着歌，忽然听到了不属于自己的另一个脚步声。</p><p>等下？还有人？</p><p>库丘林快速回头看了一眼，没人。</p><p>能在一瞬间遮蔽气息，那一定是Assassin了，他喊了两声，谁呀，但没人回答，真是无聊。不过话说回来，最近的Assassin都是红卡杀人的精英，耻于装神弄鬼，库丘林想，该不会闹鬼吧，一扭头撞上坚硬的盔甲，没有脸的人开口：不好意思，我找不到自己房间——</p><p>“谁？！！”</p><p>库丘林坐在地上。</p><p>飘扬的蓝色窗帘像要抓他的脸，库丘林爬起来就跑。</p><p>跑着跑着他停下来，拍拍脑门，他妈的，原来是这么回事！他赶紧原路找回去，这一层没有，就再上一层。也许过去的他已经来过了，但绝对不行，至少要找到一个，告诉他，4月20日那天把御主绑在椅子上，把她的石头锁好，她有任何怨言就吻她的嘴，看着她的眼睛让她发誓：今生今世你只能有我一个从者，你只能爱我一个人，和我绊十领证。</p><p>他停下来，仰头看见亚瑟站在最高一级台阶上，与夜空繁星融为一体，又仿若初生太阳那么耀眼。他身后的烟花亮了，他好像听到咔嚓一声。</p><p>天寒地冻还上天台，燃放烟花爆竹不怕雪崩吗！真是心大。</p><p>亚瑟也有点惊讶，他的手还搭在门把上，忘了收回来。</p><p>“你去哪儿？”库丘林问他。</p><p>他从亚瑟那儿听到的也是他想要说出的回答。</p><p>“去找你。”</p><p>门在亚瑟身后缓缓合上了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 搬家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>21年</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我要搬家了。”</p><p>库丘林在亚瑟收拾屋子时说出这话。他正在阳台上晒书，准备把这一捆旧书打包寄给朋友。亚瑟以为他说的是自己老家，随口反问道：“搬去哪儿啊？”</p><p>“唔我还没有找好，大概会离上班的地方近一些，哦对了，我会在你回家这段时间把行李收拾好，等你回来就看不到我了。”</p><p>亚瑟回过头，“你说什么？”</p><p>库丘林耸耸肩，“我要搬家了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟花了大概二十分钟来问清楚前因后果，而库丘林始终在模糊重点，问他也只是说，在老同学那儿讨了新工作，他不想挤那么久地铁；他家兄弟多，每个人都来他这儿蹭住他受不了。</p><p>“可是，那我们可以一起重新找个房子。”</p><p>“不用了。”</p><p>“那你走了我怎么办呢？”</p><p>“我管你呢。”</p><p>“不是，”亚瑟扶着额头，“我能问问，你老同学是谁吗？”</p><p>“就......就......那个富二代啊......”</p><p>“吉尔伽美什？”亚瑟一拍桌子站起来，“我给他打个电话。”</p><p>“你别费功夫了！喂？喂！”</p><p>库丘林抓乱了头发，破罐破摔。</p><p>“我是同性恋行了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>库丘林家有四个儿子，他是老小，他上面还有三个哥哥。</p><p>亚瑟听说他哥哥中有结婚了的，但人在国外，婚礼那天库丘林躲在屋里视频电话，送没送礼物他不知道。</p><p>也许他家里在催婚，但库丘林的叔父忙着沾花惹草根本没空管他们。</p><p>“总之，我跟你再住一起就......不太合适了。”</p><p>亚瑟回过神，“没、没关系啊我。”</p><p>库丘林哼了一声，“那我觉得膈应。”</p><p>“你有什么可——”</p><p>“你耽误我找男人啊。”库丘林打断他。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟与库丘林家不一样，他老家在英国，家里有十几个长得一模一样的妹妹，他是老大，几乎是家里唯一的男人。之所以说“几乎”，是因为他家里还有让人猜不透性别的家庭教师。</p><p>亚瑟每年会回家过圣诞节，从日本背一箩筐礼物回去，仿佛一个精神上的圣诞老人。他妹妹中也有在日本定居的，这时会托他转交一箩筐的圣诞礼物。</p><p>亚瑟每年都会在家里呆够整个假期再回去，今年因为室友出了点状况，他需要提前回来找房子。</p><p>库丘林打开门看见一个戴着蓝帽子的小哥站在门口，愣了愣，“我不是叫的搬家公司吗？”</p><p>“我就是啊。”亚瑟放下拖车纸箱打包带，“我也换了新工作。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不是去给今年新添的妹妹准备新年惊喜吗！”</p><p>“哦兔子玩偶，我已经送给她了。”亚瑟抱着箱子从库丘林房间里出来，“你这还有好多东西没装呢，沙发上那件睡衣是你的吧？”</p><p>“啊？找个地方塞一下......”</p><p>“我就觉得不能放心你一个人打包行李，还好我提前回来了，你把衣服放下吧，待会儿我来重新叠。”</p><p>“亚瑟！”库丘林一巴掌拍在自己脸上，“你是我妈吗？！”</p><p>“从我毕业你就粘着我，做我室友，给我做饭帮我洗衣服，你能不能不要管我了！”</p><p>亚瑟也愣住了，他看他喊得面红耳赤，忽然觉得库丘林是有那么一点像叛逆期到了。</p><p> </p><p>库丘林仅仅说出了一部分，事实上远不止这些，他还会给库丘林关灯，把睡着的库丘林搬回床上，不在他生日时下厨，在周末找个打发时间的地方比如动物园。</p><p>亚瑟想，哦，原来自己没白干啊，都被这家伙好好记住了。</p><p>库丘林虽然自称花心，喜欢的球星两天一换，但也从来没带人回过家，也从来没夜不归宿出去鬼混。</p><p>亚瑟说：“其实你不是gay吧。”</p><p>库丘林站在他前面，一哆嗦暴露无疑。</p><p>“是不是关你什么事吗？”</p><p>“啊......这个吧......是的话我会轻松一点。”</p><p>库丘林回过头看他：“你说什么？”</p><p>“一楼到了。”亚瑟抬抬下巴，电梯门开了，“箱子我给你放后备箱？”</p><p> </p><p>库丘林在车后徘徊，来回踱步，过了一会儿走过来敲打驾驶室车窗，“你看到我烟了吗？”</p><p>“我怎么知道。”</p><p>库丘林掏兜，“落家里了难道......”</p><p>亚瑟就歪着头看他，“你家楼下的停车费可是半小时一跳的，现在马上半小时咯。”</p><p>库丘林走来走去，“不行你在这儿等我一下。”</p><p>“喂，”亚瑟探出窗外喊他，“别走了，就在这儿安心住着不好吗，你上哪儿去找人给你打扫房间啊。”</p><p>“你闭嘴！”库丘林的头发都要竖起来了，“我自己也能行！”</p><p>“真的吗？那我问你，你刚才出门前门关好了吗？”</p><p>“......你怎么不提醒我！”</p><p> </p><p>库丘林后来又扛了两包行李下楼，停车时间已经过去了一个半小时，亚瑟在这期间在跟远在英国的妹妹视频聊天，突然一个电话切进来打断了他。</p><p>“快......快上来做饭，要死了......”</p><p>“可是我还没下班。”</p><p>“你！你什么时候上班不是我说了算吗！”</p><p>“是倒是但是......”</p><p>“钱我会给的！”</p><p>亚瑟放下手机，噔噔噔上楼，开门，看见库丘林躺在沙发上，客厅乱七八糟堆得全是纸箱。</p><p>“搬家怎么这么累啊......”</p><p>亚瑟绕开那些障碍物，溜进厨房，“当初我一个人离开家，全身上下还只有一个背包。”</p><p>“那我还是空手跑出来的。”</p><p>“现在也有这么多不能丢的家当了。”</p><p>“亚瑟，”他问，“你是gay吗？”</p><p>亚瑟愣了愣，“怎么说？”</p><p>“你也是的话，我就懒得搬了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 征婚战</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>休息日主动承担下清洁任务的亚瑟，对告示牌上各类海报小广告产生了兴趣。</p><p>平日里的他从未关注过这面墙，不然他也不会到今日才发现，告示牌上贴的不仅有求室友找工作雇佣兵之类的信息，想跳槽匿名信寻宝图这些似乎难以理解的启事也被分门别类有专门一块区域。不过他觉得最奇怪的，最让他迷惑的，还是有一栏被粉色彩带圈起来的，相亲启事。</p><p>他看到了其中一张相亲启事。</p><p>在反复默念快要能背之后，亚瑟决定向身边的人提出自己的疑问。库丘林当时正在水桶里拧一块抹布。</p><p>“你不觉得这张启事写的有些奇怪吗？”</p><p>“什么启事？”</p><p>库丘林探头过来，亚瑟指着的那张手写而成的简易海报刚念到一半，他突然大叫，整个人扑过去，贴在墙上。他手上还有水，水珠子甩到别人脸上，亚瑟皱了下眉。</p><p>“你你你……问这个干嘛啊！”</p><p>亚瑟心里疑问更大了，“你也觉得有问题是吗？你不好奇是谁贴的吗？你让开。”</p><p>“我不！”</p><p>“问问玛修说不定知道。”</p><p>“是是是是是……”库丘林一把拽住他的披风，可怜巴巴地，缓慢又艰难地从墙上挪了下来，吐出那几个字，“是我啦……”</p><p>这回换亚瑟上墙了。</p><p>他的手完全不受控制，啪地就捏断了拖把杆，手掌摊开都是细细的粉末。他瞪大眼睛，过了一会儿才回过神，声音充满了难以置信的颤抖。</p><p>“你原来是一个人吗！”</p><p>“怎么说话的！”</p><p>“什么你年纪很大了吗，怎么那么早就想着嫁人！”</p><p>库丘林也愣住了，“说什么呢！注意你的用词！这有很奇怪吗？怎么说老子也是最早到迦勒底最早单身的从者之一这也很正常吧！”他说完就扇了自己一下，正常个屁，一激动就说胡话。</p><p>“那也不用特地贴告示找啊！又不是、又不是找不到没有人要。”</p><p>“是，是其他几个我给我写的啊！说我老赖着他们太烦人了，我应该已经全都销毁了，肯定是趁我不在又贴出去的，我去教训他们！”</p><p>亚瑟的双手啪地落在库丘林肩上，手劲儿之大，库丘林脚底都麻了。倘若亚瑟有这份自觉，他回头看一看，库丘林肩甲上是一排手指宽的凹陷。</p><p>“听着，答应我，以后有谁欺负你了，一定要告诉我。”</p><p>“……你摸着自己良心问问，整个儿迦勒底除了你谁会闲得没事找我麻烦……”</p><p>亚瑟沉默了一会儿，“把它撕下来吧。”</p><p>“为什么？反正放在这里也挺久了也没有人过问，我都忘了。说来我以前都没注意，现在看，旁边贴的那张，彩礼要黄金万两的是谁啊，还有说自己是单身妈妈的，哇，这个看起来还不错诶……”</p><p>亚瑟啪地，拔开了笔盖。</p><p>“那机会难得，我帮你改一改。”</p><p>“你的笔从哪儿掏出来的……”</p><p>“毕竟写的实在太烂了，找不到对象也不能怪你。”</p><p>“……本来就没想找啊……”</p><p>亚瑟提笔，逐条分析对库丘林具有毁灭打击的羞耻台词，刚开头就卡住了。</p><p>“本人男，年龄不详。不详？”</p><p>库丘林差点被他问噎住，“因为……那几个我觉得如果让别人知道我的真实年龄，就等于暴露了他们的真实年龄，这在战场上算是情报泄露……”</p><p>亚瑟盯着库丘林的脸想了一会儿，“就写十六岁吧。”</p><p>“嗯？！喂喂！”</p><p>他当然不会给库丘林留下抗议的时间，“职介Lancer，现欲寻找一名Archer，要求文武双全，身高一米八七以上，金发最佳……等等，为什么是Archer？”</p><p>“这就……这我哪儿知道啊，他们说Archer比较好啊，做饭好吃又会照顾人，是大家的好妈……呸好伙伴，心地还善良，所以就……就那么写了！”库丘林耸肩又跺脚，手舞足蹈，胡编乱造。</p><p>“可是，想想你认识的Archer，都不怎么样对吧？狂妄自大脾气还差。”</p><p>“有吗……也还好吧……”</p><p>“我认为，正统骑士会更有担当，在顾家方面也不输他人。”亚瑟用力划了两道粗杠，在Archer上面写了个Saber。库丘林目瞪口呆，你这么不要脸的吗……</p><p>“要求可以再苛刻些，比如身高改到一米八以上，金发。”他说到这里库丘林举手补充，这条好像是我要求加的。亚瑟很认真地问他，为什么？库丘林思考了一会儿，他其实已经忘记了，“因为我确实喜欢金发？”</p><p>亚瑟选择保留这一项，“可以是可以，不过容易引起误会，最好写详细比如金发碧眼，故乡离你要近，文化差异太大也不好交流，执政经验是加分项。”</p><p>库丘林恍然大悟，“对啊，没有人满足条件不就找不到了吗。”</p><p>亚瑟突然又转过头盯着他。</p><p>“啊？不对吗……”</p><p>亚瑟眨了眨眼，“也是。”库丘林说不上来，每次瞧他的眼睛都像盛了热汤，会让人失忆的那种汤，呼啦呼啦朝他冒热气。他想把他的眼睛捂住，求他别再往下看了。亚瑟继续涂涂改改，他的笔在边角划拉。</p><p>“没什么……再说一说你自己吧。”亚瑟接着往下念，“本人喜欢动物，喜欢养狗，家里人都属狗。嗯……”</p><p>库丘林哈哈干笑了两声，“咳，这个，别的从者教我的。”</p><p>“别的从者都知道你要相亲啊？”亚瑟今天第二次震惊。</p><p>“不……不是！什么相亲呢！你都哪儿学的这些话！再说哪有都！顶多就和我关系好的那几个，吸烟室老碰头，经常一起喝酒。”</p><p>亚瑟皱皱眉，添上：“本人生活习惯良好，不迟到不早退不抽烟，早睡早起，每天遛狗。”他想了想，又加了点，“本人集星低，吃得多，好养活，会把你放在家里的卷纸扯的一团糟。”</p><p>库丘林凑过来，“字儿写这么小谁看得见啊。”</p><p>亚瑟指着最后一行，“这上面联系方式写的是库丘林alter，不知道是何用意，由他面试把关，这大概就是这张纸被遗忘的原因。”</p><p>“哦，这样，那正好啊！贴这儿吧就，不要管它了。走吧，玻璃还没擦完呢。”</p><p>亚瑟手里的笔杆锤了他脑门一下，“你到底是想找另一半还是不想找啊？”</p><p>呸！库丘林用力吐了口，“找什么！我哪里过得不好了吗？怎么你就那么想看我拖家带口？我要是被召唤出来就绑定上什么妻儿老小，还有闲工夫陪你在这儿拖地吗？！”</p><p>库丘林扭头走在了最前面，亚瑟愣了一会儿，于是也提起了水桶。是啊，也挺好，还能吃到好吃的蛋糕，在被窝里打盹，还能像个人类一样在休息日做些人类会做的事，那就很好了，两个人都这么想。</p><p>话虽如此当天晚上亚瑟还是辗转反侧睡不着觉起来把相亲启事卷走哐哐凿开黑狗房门，简要说明来意希望能更正式地约见一下Prototype然而对方只是冷漠地瞧了他一眼然后把床底下扔的小卡片塞给了他。葛饰北斋的真迹描绘的自然是他们家最小的狗，备注应召牛郎，这是亚瑟今天第三次震惊第二次捏碎门把。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 狗狗脆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>心态崩了，咕哒昨晚哭着哭着就没声了，醒来枕头还湿着。她想要一杯咖啡去去眼上的水肿，埃德蒙端来了那杯咖啡，咕哒推开他，“不，我要去卡美洛咖啡店。”</p><p>二十几位从者浩浩荡荡陪御主晨练，他们在公园边停下，Berserker首当其冲推开玻璃大门。咕哒子扫视一圈店内，指着柜台后擦杯子的人，“就是他，抓住他。”Assassin应声而动，按住他的手，影子抓住他的脚。咕哒静静地盯着他他，沉思半晌，叹口气：“打，给我往死里打。”</p><p>人群寂静了，为什么？有人问，不太对吧，他不是当期up吗？阿尔托利斯·潘德拉贡哎呦这名字真容易念错。Master昨才为他花光了石头，攒了半年的种火没了下文，趴在玛修的盾上哭得要死要活届不到旧剑我就不要当迦勒底御主了全世界陪我一起死吧，怎么今儿却要打他呢？</p><p>“打还是不打！”咕哒一拍桌子，抱住膝盖哭号起来，“好啊，你们能耐了，都不听Master的话了，都来欺负我了。”她指着霍恩海姆，“你去！有私仇的先报！”</p><p>“不巧，我是这儿的店员，”霍恩海姆拉女孩儿起来，扶她坐下，“顺带一提，奥兹曼迪亚斯是店长，私仇算不上，私交差不多，”他递上菜单，“请问你要来点什么？”</p><p>“呜……最贵的！多放糖。”</p><p>咕哒放下菜单，呆滞的目光朝向天花板，慢慢飘下。是哪个小可爱这么幸运，库丘林prototype被她瞧得一抖，“那你呢？”咕哒眨巴眼，“你哥混道上的，你上。”</p><p>库丘林呸了口，“他Cosplay玩得嗨从来不带我。”</p><p>“要不是我没黑狗你觉得我还会问你吗，你等着，等我抽到莫德雷德了你就是现成的狗粮。”</p><p>“去！没说不去啊！”库丘林从肩膀间挤过去，“这不是在走了吗。”</p><p>他挪动到亚瑟近前，一言难尽的复杂心情全写在脸上。库丘林磨磨叽叽拿开Assassin的手，拍平亚瑟衣上的褶皱，问他，你没事吧？服务生很有兴致地替他理了理额前因低头垂下的头发，回答，没事，倒是你，不可以随地吐痰下回要罚款。</p><p>库丘林扭头问咕哒：“我要打，就是拳拳到肉，撕心裂肺，肠子都扯一地，场面太难看，你见了会哭要恶心。我建议，我带他到后面厨房动手，用菜刀和茶壶收拾遗体，Master觉得怎样？”</p><p>咕哒噫了声，摆摆手，快去，“动作麻利点，可以不打脸，记得多拍两张照片。”</p><p>库丘林拉着亚瑟去了厨房。</p><p>他们刚好和霍恩海姆遇上，炼金术师端上了最贵的咖啡，绿汪汪的，咕哒怀疑的小口试探着嘬，好喝，有股浓郁的芳香，甜度也正好。她嘶哑的嗓子被糖分温暖，过去二十四小时抱着被子嘶声力竭的苦痛记忆逐渐溶化，她叹气，一言不发。</p><p>后厨也传来了噼里啪啦、桌椅倒地的声音，惊呼，求饶，锅碗瓢盆的打击乐，人的呻吟。就像电影里的演的，能想象到一个半死不活的英俊小生，被逼问宝藏的下落，飞踢落在他身上，血从左眼流进鼻子，你抓着他的头发，要割他的耳朵，他挤出笑讥讽道，有种就来呀。</p><p>“等一下！”咕哒站起来。</p><p>“我说不打脸的，也不可以搞残，打是要打，但没有医务人员陪同的话，”她钻进厨房，“你们……”</p><p>库丘林举着汤勺的手停了一下，落下来嘭一声砸在锅底。亚瑟蹲在他旁边，口袋里揣了两支擀面杖，正在大力摇晃不锈钢盆。</p><p>“贱人！”咕哒捂住脸，“不对，我不是想这么骂你的请你原谅，只是我想不到合适的词来形容……狗娘养的！”</p><p>“等我回去就让小清姬把你们全烧光！”</p><p>“还有你！”她指着库丘林，“这星期的晚饭都不要想了！”</p><p>亚瑟屏住呼吸，凑近库丘林耳边，“你记得来找我，”他用手指画出外形，“我买了狗狗脆……”</p><p>“闭嘴！”咕哒跺脚，“我看到你们拉手了……还牵！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>